As taught by Wilkus et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,817, 3,410,822 and 3,855,241, various aryl nuclei can be monoacylated or diacylated with a silyl acid halide, for example trimethylsilylbutryl chloride, to produce carbinol containing organo silicon materials. In particular instances, diacylation of the aryl nuclei, for example, benzene, is not readily achieved by the Wilkus et al method, unless an indirect procedure is used, such as initially monoacylating the aryl nuclei, reducing the resulting carbinol containing material, followed by the further acylation of the aryl nuclei and the subsequent oxidation of the reduced carbinol radical. Obviously, such a procedure is time consuming and economically unattractive.
The present invention is based on my discovery that a wide variety of silicon containing arylketone monomers can be made by effecting reaction between a polysilylaromatic organic compound of the formula EQU R--S.sub.i (R.sup.1).sub.a X.sub.3--a ].sbsb.b, (1)
and an arylacyl halide of the formula ##STR1## where R is a C.sub.(6-14) polyvalent aromatic organic radical, R.sub.1 is selected from C.sub.(1-8) monovalent hydrocarbon radicals, substituted C.sub.(1-8) monovalent hydrocarbon radicals and a mixture thereof, X is a halogen radical, Q is a member selected from C.sub.(6-14) monovalent or polyvalent aryl radicals, and organosilyl radicals included within the formula EQU --R--Si(R.sup.1).sub.a X.sub.3--a,
a is a whole number equal to 0 to 2, b is an integer equal to 2 or 3, and c is an integer equal to 1 or 2.